The End in Sight
by Seera'sTopHat
Summary: A drabble based on the ending events of HetOni: Alfred and Arthur find themselves fighting for Texas, but Texas won't be the only thing that is lost...


**Title: The End in Sight**

**Pairing(s): USUK Friendship.**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. End of story**

**Summary: A drabble based on the ending events of HetOni: Alfred and Arthur find themselves fighting for Texas, but Texas won't be the only thing that is lost...**

The knight and the cloaked wizard rounded on their white stallion, reaching the ruins of Texas. It was the only land left within that hadn't been taken under siege by the almighty Gilbert. Alfred, now clad in his silvery Armour, jumped down from the horse, pulling his sword out from its sheath. He strode forward, glasses straight, posture high and a determined look. Fun and games were over. Now it was time for war. Blue orbs started ahead, focused on their target. It would be a fight to the death, he knew it. He glanced back at his emerald eyed friend and smiled, genuinely. Really, he didn't know if he was ever going to get another chance, so why not make the best of the moment? Turning back, the blonde adjusted his footing and raised the sword higher, the metal clinking with each movement he made.

"So, you have come to fight for the last kingdom you hold. Why bother? You have lost forty-nine already," Gilbert spoke up, tossing his silver-grey hair.

Alfred started him down. He was fed up of this maniac taking over his life, his kingdom. He had already sacrificed almost all of his friends to him. He wasn't going to lose anything else.

"Because there's still something left to fight for. Even the small piece, I will fight with everything I've got for it!" the bespectacled man replied, glaring upon Gilbert.

He who opposed the American smirked. He drew his sword from its sheath, giving it a good toss around. After all, the American was just no match for him. Once he was ready, the Prussian gave no warning and charged forward, swinging his sword high to cut Alfred down. The younger rolled backwards and jumped back up to his feet, spinning to his left and striking his sword, only for metal to clash together, sparks flying high.

The Englishman watched from his spot upon the horse, his fists clenching around the reins. In his condition, he couldn't do anything. He had wanted to help, but Alfred's word replayed in his mind.

"_These are my kingdoms, my responsibilities and I have to protect them without help. I was the hero they looked for and now I will bring peace. No one else can do this but me! Don't you understand?"_

He did understand, but didn't Alfred understand that there could be more than one hero in a story? Plus, the hero didn't always triumph. In each fight, they had lost forty-nine kingdoms. Texas was the last remaining one, though there wasn't much left of it. The emerald eyes flicked back to the battle. Neither of the two had moved. They were stuck in that position until someone pulled back. Eventually, the swords swung back from each other, the two warriors distancing themselves from the other. This time, it was Alfred's time to charge. Throwing his arms back for more speed, he dashed off forward. In a flash, he vanished from sight and appeared again behind Gilbert, throwing his heavy sword into his side. Luckily for the elder man, Gilbert turned before a strike could be made and was only partially sliced, though blood was definitely present. He could feel it trickling down his hip. The young man had gotten stronger, stronger than the last time. The demon red eyes flitted to the wizard upon the horse. _It's that magic freak. He's enhanced the idiot's power somehow. Bastard!_ Gilbert thought, before back flipping to avoid a few harsh swings delivered by the American. He always knew the younger had the strength, but never had he been so fast or agile in his movements.

"Stay still!" Alfred growled, ragingly swing his sword in harsh movements, keeping the silver haired on the move.

The younger blonde swiftly moved forward, perhaps a little too fast for Gilbert's liking. Spinning around, Alfred's sword connected with Gilbert's. The elder of the two swung his sword down again onto the other. Making the metal clanking sound, orange and yellow sparks flying about. Swiftly, he kept on aiming for Alfred, the America's sword getting in the way. He neared the younger, pushing him backwards more and more. The swings were now flowing with strength and power, something that had been missing from before. Alfred couldn't defend himself properly now. The larger sword came clattering down on his armor, making a large dent in the chest area. With another hard swing, Alfred's sword flew from his hand. The butt of the sword hit his chest with due force, his knees buckling under the strain. He fell, landing solidly down on his bottom. A punch to the face, blood spluttered from his mouth, glasses thrown across the ground, cracking round the edges. The tip of the sword reached his chin, tilting Alfred's head up to the red eyed man's gaze. The sapphire eyes started into crimson.

"You were always useless. Useless to the land of America. You shouldn't be able to rule over these kingdoms," Gilbert snarled, a smirking playing at his lips.

He raised his sword to strike again. Alfred closed his eyes, sensing something was about to happen. A flash of black and green passed behind the silver haired and a foot launched out and kicked the sword from Gilbert's hands. Jumping back, a book was opened and raised, pages flicking over in the breeze that now surrounded them. Turning to face the elder blonde, Gilbert growled. There, standing a couple of metres from him was Arthur, cloaked and spell book in hand, awaiting to perform his magic.

"Arthur! Don't you dare! You're not fully healed, you'll kill yourself!" Alfred demanded, voicing his concern for his best friend.

Arthur only smirked, "Alfred, you say you're the hero, but I'll show you there can more than just one hero. I'll show you I can be the hero too. For once, I'm going to fight, forgetting any limitations. The goal is to protect Texas, "his eyes flickered to the cracked glasses, "Then I will protect it with all I have!"

A pale green light shone around Arthur, the wind picking up in that space, his cloak flapping and whacking against his legs. This was a sign that he was activating his magic. Alfred's eyes widened. He knew what that man had once told him about Arthur and his magic. He knew what would happen if he crossed the line, used his magic until there was no more. He'd kill himself.

"_Kirkland's magic is very powerful, but with that power there is a great strain on his body. He can't take much damage in battle, as he is weakened by the magic itself. For him to exceed his limitations, he'd only kill himself... It would take a lot to survive, something which Kirkland just doesn't have..."_

The American's sandy hair whipped in the wind, now caught in Arthur's magical rising breeze. He could have gotten up, he could have ran and stopped his friend, but somehow, he just couldn't bring himself. Surely getting Artie to stop on his own, to make him realize would be better.

"This...WILL BE THE END OF YOU!" Arthur shrieked, holding out a hand towards the Prussian.

"Don't you dare, Artie! DON'T YOU DO IT! YOU'LL DIE! Please..." Alfred pleaded, slowly trying to push his heavy body up from the ground.

Yet, Arthur never listened to his friend. His lips moved at lightening speed, speaking incantations Alfred had never heard him use before. Gilbert, the Prussian, stood, unbeknownst of what was about to happen to him. Really, where magic was known, he could do nothing. With the magical dust rising and rising, Arthur was going to use his ultimate spell. Casting his arm out towards the Prussian, a bright green light blinded everyone, flashing before everyone's eyes. 

"ARTHUUUUUUR!" Alfred screamed out, covering his eyes with his arm.

In a moment, the light dulled down and Gilbert was left strewn across the ground. Blood ran from places that were fine and well a moment ago, burns and scratches littered his body. He looked dead. His eyes were dull and he didn't make an attempt to move. Arthur staggered backwards and fell down on his bottom, his palm landing on something, making it crack. He glanced to the side where he heard the sound, but didn't make any attempt to lift the object. Not far from him, Alfred stood up and dusted himself down, also now covered with a few more scratches then before. He glanced around for his glasses, not have much success. His sapphire eyes then laid down on his British friend. A wave of relief hit him.

"Arthur, you did it. You saved us and stayed alive," Alfred smiled, looking down at his best friend, "Help me find my glasses, okay?"

"Y-yeah. I will..." Arthur stuttered, slowly pushing himself up onto his feet, wobbling slightly.

Alfred scanned the ground for his cracked glances. He couldn't miss them, so where were they? A crack sound behind him attracted his attention. He turned around, just in time to see Artie's foot hesitantly come off something that glinted. Peering down at the object, Alfred soon sussed the object out to be his glasses.

"Hey! My glasses! You found them!" Alfred grinned, slowly walking up to Arthur.

The elder blonde looked down and glanced along the ground, nodding, "O-oh yeah..."

It was then that Alfred stopped in his tracks, "Why didn't you pick them up for me...?"

Suddenly, the younger of the two began to feel worried. He slowly got closer to Arthur, seeing that the elder wasn't focusing his eyes on him at all, but looking off into the distance. His heart started to pound and the fear rose up again. Artie may have not died, but perhaps... Alfred knew it was silly, he was just recovering from the magic, but he couldn't help but feel that terror of not knowing in him. 

"Arthur...?" the concern was clear in Alfred's voice as he spoke.

"Y-yeah..." Arthur, turned his head, almost looking Alfred dead on.

With a sigh, Alfred spoke again, holding up two fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up...?"

Arthur stared at the hand before him and for a moment, Alfred thought his friend was fine. That was until the silence continued and nothing came from his friend.

"You can answer it...if you...can see..." the American trailed off, the fright now evident in his widened blue orbs.

"I'm sorry, Alfred..." the emerald eyed one sighed, turning his head to the side, "I can no longer see..."

**A/N:**

_Seera: Can you guess me next project? Yes, I really do want to write this. I started writing the first chapter in my college notebook and hopefully, In the Darkness In Which We Share should be finished by the time I finish writing it in my notebook. Gilbert may not be the bad guy and this chapter is far from the end. After all, they have to get those kingdoms/states back, don't they. But yes, we're going to have a blind Iggy running about the place. I can't get over that fandub -Sniffles- _

_Please review~ I love it when you do~_


End file.
